The present invention relates to a backplane structure, and more particularly to a backplane structure capable of being mounted with two interface cards for being used in an industrial computer.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. Generally, the conventional mother board for being used in an industrial computer has a standard specification for its size, a mother board A and a backplane B are included therein. The mother board A has a plurality of contact pads A1, A2 A3 and A4 on the edges thereof. The passive backplane B is capable of being connected to the mother board A and has a front side (not shown), a back side (not shown) and a standardized height of 1U (1.75xe2x80x3). A first peripheral component interconnection (PCI) port B1 and a first industry standard architecture (ISA) port B2 are provided on a lower portion of the front side, respectively. A second industry standard architecture (ISA) port B3 is provided on an upper portion of the back side and a second peripheral component interconnection (PCI) port B4 is provided on a central portion thereof. Meanwhile, the first PCI port B1 is connected to the contact pads A1 and A2 of the mother board A and the first ISA port B2 is connected to the contact pads A3 and A4 of the mother board A when the backplane B is connected to the mother board A. Moreover, a standardized interface card C can be connected to either the second ISA port B3 or the second PCI port B4 on the second side of the backplane B.
However, some interface cards are developed owing to the great progress in the technology of network and communication. The interface card C could be a voice card, a network card, a video display card, a video card, a sound card and so on. The interval between the second ISA port B3 and the second PCI port B4 is very narrow under the limit of the standardized height of 1U (1.75xe2x80x3) in the backplane B; therefore two interface cards fail to be mounted on the second ISA port B3 and the second PCI port B4, respectively. Only a single interface card can be selectively mounted on the second ISA port B3 or the second PCI port B4.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a backplane structure capable of being mounted with two interface cards thereon simultaneously under the standardized height of a backplane structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a backplane structure capable of being mounted with peripheral component interconnection (PCI) cards thereon, simultaneously.
Preferably, the first PCI port and the second PCI port of the backplane are separated apart with an interval ranged from 0.8 to 1.5 cm and capable of being mounted with two interface cards thereon, simultaneously.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: